Sister Ivana Bangkok
Sister Ivana Bangkok''' is a fictional character in KPopp's Saving COD w/ Sister Ivana Bangkok ''series. She is characterized as a person of considerable religious, whose very admirable and nuture in the name of God. In the first episode of the series, Sister Ivana was playing and talking to a player under the screen name of "Babypro", in which Ivana had thought the name was based on the player's professional skills in "punching babies". ' Over the series, Sister Ivana's goal was to make a difference in the Call of Duty ''community and poke individuals that rage and swear. She stopped appearing on KPopp's YouTube channel, prior to losing Ivana's nun costume. She appeared once again in ''The Sims 3 Hunger Games, where she appears to be one of the introduced contenders for the fifth season of the Games. Ivana was also one of the fan-favorites of the series, resulting in gaining victory in several polls for Rewards and such. Personality Sister Ivana, as she is contributing in a religious occupation, is a very friendly and innocent woman who respects each individual she had met during her time around and contributes her time in making the world a better place to settle in. However since she is also contributing as an assassin, she is shown to be very skilled and takes advantage of her innocent persona. Appearance Sister Ivana has an average height and a normal build as well. She has brown locks of hair (which was never shown but it is known since she is interpreted by KPopp) and has brown pupils. She wears the black and white default uniform of an nun. She also wears a matching vail over her head, covering her brown hair. However, she had blonde hair with a pixie haircut in The Sims 3 Hunger Games whenever she took a bath in the main or reward house. ''Saving COD w/ Sister Ivana Bangkok'' Sister Ivana Bangkok was assumed to have start the series, so that she could show othe individuals about how could she convince other players to stop doing several sins they normally do whilst playing Call of Duty, such as swearing, doing forbidden things and several others. However, the series had shown Sister Ivana to murder other individuals whilst playing. The most notable player that she convinced was an Muslim player under the screen name "Babypro", which Sister Ivana had thought that it meant that he was a professional in punching babies, which Babypro had fought back at her by insulting her screen name as well, which was KPopp's ''Call of Duty ''screen name (KPOPLOOKatYOURFACE). She convinced him to stop swearing in at least one match, which was good enough for her to begin with. Sister Ivana's hit list *KPopp (Kelly) was killed by Sister Ivana on the introduction episode of the series "Saving COD w/ Sister Ivana Bangkok". She was killed with a katana while she was playing Call of Duty and swearing at teammates. *Whiteboy7thst (Alex) was killed by Sister Ivana on the episode "NUN WITH GUN" also known as the "500 Video Special". He was killed with a sniper gun while he was recording a "giveaway" video. Trivia *This is the only character interpreted by KPopp *Sister Ivana knows a priest called Father Pedro Filio that never appeared in her series. **They are both seen in a wine pong video though. *Sister Ivana has sad swears during her videos but silently (except the word "bitch") Slideshow IvanaandWhiteboy7thst.png|Sister Ivana & Father Pedro Filio Playlist Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Series Category:Series from 2011